We Give Thanks
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Roger, Mimi, their two girls and their entire Bohemian family have Thanksgiving at the Davis' new house. Sort of set to the song We Give Thanks. Rated T because I'm paranoid. One-Shot. Takes place in 2013.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Rent or the song We Give Thanks. They belong to their respected owners. I do own my original characters and the plot. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics and thoughts.

A/N: I was having Thanksgiving dinner yesterday and this idea popped into my head.

A/N 2 – the kids names and ages:

Grace Davis – 10 years old

Savannah Davis – 5 years old

Oliver Johnson-Jefferson – 4 years old. Has special needs.

Ana Collins-Schunard – 3 years old. Has special needs and is Oliver's sister.

Jenny Cohen – not born yet. Due December 15th.

Summary: AU: Roger, Mimi, their two girls and their entire Bohemian family have Thanksgiving at the Davis' new house. Sort of set to the song We Give Thanks. Rated T because I'm paranoid. One-Shot. Takes place in 2013.

Genre: Family/Friendship

Rating: T

* * *

Roger hummed as he peeled potatoes while his adopted girls – ten-year-old Grace and five-year-old Savannah – watched the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Mimi was in the kitchen, preparing the turkey.

"Dammit!" Mimi swore as she checked the temperature on the turkey.

"Mommy – quarter in the swear jar!" Savannah told Mimi, not looking away from the parade. Mimi rolled her eyes, ruffled Savannah's hair and placed a quarter in a glass jar with a rainbow label that read 'Swear Jar'.

"How's the parade?" Mimi asked as the parade went to a commercial.

"Fine. Meems, how many potatoes do you want me to peel?" Roger asked. Mimi peered in the pot of water and counted the potatoes he had in there.

"Three more I think should do the trick." Mimi told her husband of twelve years.

"Whatever you say, baby." Roger told her.

"Girls, want to help me in the kitchen?" Mimi asked, putting the turkey in the oven for the third time.

"Doing what, mommy?" Savannah asked.

"You two can set the table and make crescent rolls." Mimi told her adopted daughters. Since she and Roger were both HIV positive, having a child wasn't an option. They adopted Grace when she was two and Savannah when she was a newborn. Both girls loved their parents and their new sister.

"Okay. That sounds cool, but can we watch the first event of the Purina Dog Show first, please?" Grace asked.

"All right, the first event of the dog show, then the TV goes off. You two have been planted in front of that thing since you woke up." Mimi told the girls, taking the pot of potatoes from Roger.

"Hey Davis family!" Mark's voice rang out throughout the small apartment. Mark and his extremely pregnant wife, Sara, entered the apartment.

"Hi you two! Sara, sit down before you hurt yourself!" Roger told Sara, helping her into a comfortable chair and put her feet up for her.

"Thanks Roger. Hi Mimi! Hi girls!" Sara greeted each member of the Davis family. Mark kissed the top of her head as he handed her a glass of water.

"So, did you two find out what you're having?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, we're having a girl and we're naming her Jennifer. Her middle name is gonna be Rose." Sara answered, brushing her brown hair behind her ears.

"When are you due?" Roger inquired, helping the girls set the table.

"December 15th. It's already decided that I'm having a C-Section. My doctor said that would be safest, since this is my first pregnancy." Sara replied.

"Are Maureen, Joanne, Oliver, Collins, Ana and Angel here yet?" Mark asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"Not yet. Collins, Ana and Angel aren't coming until around 6 – Ana has her first horseback riding lesson today." Roger said.

"On Thanksgiving? Doesn't that seem a little odd?" Sara inquired.

"This place they found is open twenty-four seven, three hundred and sixty-five days a year." Mimi said.

"Mom, the table's set. Now what?" Grace asked.

"Maybe aunt Sara can help you with the crescent rolls." Roger told the girls, smiling at Sara.

"As much fun as that sounds, I'm really tired and have a really long day," Sara told the girls, stifling a yawn as she looked over at Mark, "but I'm sure your uncle Mark would love to help you."

"Sure. I can do that." Mark said, standing up and kissed the top of Sara's head. Roger and Mimi worked on getting dinner on while Mark and the girls made crescent rolls.

Roger was just about to put on some Michael Bulbé when Maureen, Joanne and Oliver entered the apartment.

"Hi guys!" Joanne greeted everyone as Maureen worked with Oliver to come inside. Oliver was a cutie – he had curly black hair and big green-blue eyes. He had special needs and developmental disabilities, along with extreme social anxiety. Maureen homeschooled the little guy while Joanne worked full time.

Grace smiled and walked over to Oliver. She extended her hand, waiting for Oliver to take it. Oliver moved closer to Maureen.

"Honey, it's okay. It's Grace and there's her sister, Savannah. You're safe," Maureen soothed, walking into the apartment. Oliver hesitated for a moment before entering the apartment. "Look – there's uncle Roger and aunt Mimi, along with aunt Sara and uncle Mark."

Grace led Savannah and Oliver to her room so they could do arts and crafts while the adults prepared dinner, with the exception of Sara – she was fast asleep, hands draped over her bulging stomach. Mark was watching a football game and keeping Sara company.

"I see that Oliver is improving." Mimi noted as she stirred the mashed potatoes while Roger heated up the green beans.

"Yeah – he's made a big improvement since we adopted him two years ago." Joanne noted, helping with whatever she could.

"Shh, sweetie. It's okay." Angel's familiar voice wavered over the crowd as she and Collins entered the apartment. Collins was carrying a screaming Ana. Collins sat down on the couch next to Sara, who was startled awake by the screaming.

"What the-?" she inquired, her voice hoarse.

"Sorry, Sara. Didn't mean to wake you up." Collins apologized, holding Ana close to him while Angel found Ana's favorite toy. Collins put Ana's pacifier in her mouth, which seemed to calm her down.

"It's all right, Collins. I was getting up anyway to go to the bathroom." Sara told him as she struggled to get out of the armchair. Mark rushed to her side and assisted her. Sara smiled and waddled to the bathroom.

"How long before we eat?" Angel inquired.

"In about ten minutes. Grace, could you get drinks, please?" Roger told his eldest. She nodded and got everyone what they wanted while Savannah and Oliver put out the name cards they had made for everyone.

_We give thanks for this precious day  
For those gathered here and those far away  
For this food we share with love and care  
Oh, we give thanks for this precious day_

"I forgot to ask, where are Benny, Alison, Jake and Mina?" Maureen asked as she filled her plate with delicious food.

"They're in California with Benny's parents." Mimi answered, also putting food onto her plate.

The adults sat at the large dining room table and the kids sat at a small folding table five feet from the dining room table. It was just Oliver, Savannah and Grace that sat at the kid's table. Ana was in Collins' arms, screaming.

There was lots of good conversation and a lot of laughter as the adults ate their food. Not so much at the kid's table.

Angel, Mark, Roger, Grace, Savannah and Mimi helped with dishes while Sara, Maureen, Joanne and Collins watched Ana and Oliver.

"How you doin' Sar bear?" Collins asked.

"I'm all right, I guess. I've been really tired." Sara answered, stifling a yawn.

"Baby, do you want to go home?" Mark asked.

"Are you crazy and miss dessert?" Sara inquired.

"When are you due, sweetie?" Joanne asked.

"December 15th. We're having a girl and we're naming her Jennifer Rose Cohen." Sara answered, rubbing her stomach in a circular motion. Ana stopped her screaming and looked over at Sara before looking at Collins.

"What is it, sweetie?" Collins asked. He saw Ana point to Sara's stomach. "You know auntie Sara is having a baby."

She shook her head and patted her own stomach. Sara understood what she wanted.

"Col, she wants to feel my tummy." Sara told Collins.

"Is that okay?" Collins inquired. Sara nodded and watched Collins bring Ana over. Sara sat up in the chair as Collins helped Ana feel Sara's stomach. "Do you feel the baby in there?"

Mark looked over and smiled. He was relieved of finishing dishes and went to take picture after picture of Sara and Ana.

_Oh we give thanks for this precious day  
For all those gathered here and those far away  
For this time we share with love and care  
Oh, we give thanks for this precious day_

Dessert was dished out and eaten. Maureen, Joanne and Oliver were the first ones to leave, followed by Collins, Ana and Angel.

As Sara and Mark talked with the Davis', Sara felt her eyes grow heavy. She rested her head on Mark's shoulder, wrapping her fingers around his hand.

"You tired, honey?" Mark asked. Sara nodded sleepily. Together, Mark and Roger worked together to get Sara down the slippery apartment stairs and into Mark's car.

"Okay, girls, time for bed." Mimi told the girls. They kissed their parents goodnight and headed to their room.

* * *

_December 14__th__, 2013, midnight_

Sara tried her hardest to get to sleep, but she couldn't. Her back hurt and she was having a horrible stomachache.

"Hun, are you okay?" Mark asked, turning on the bedside lamp.

"No – my back hurts and I have a really bad stomachache." Sara complained, carefully sitting up.

"Sweetie, the baby's coming. Let's get you to the hospital – I'll call your doctor on the way." Mark told Sara, helping her out of bed and into the car.

They reached the hospital ten minutes later. They were instantly taken to the birthing suite where Sara was prepped for her C-Section. Sara's doctor was there and told what her procedure would include.

She was put under anesthesia with Mark holding her hand. They were taken to the operating room, where Mark witnessed his daughter come into the world. He sobbed as he cut her umbilical cord and watched her be cleaned off, weighed, measured and wrapped in a blanket. The doctor stitched Sara up while a nurse wrote Jenny's name on a note card and put it on her bassinet.

"I'll put her in the nursery while Sara goes into recovery." The nurse told Mark. He smiled and thanked her before heading to the waiting room. He was surprised to see Roger, Angel and Joanne sitting in chairs in the waiting room.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Mark inquired, completely surprised.

"We were having a sleep over with the kids – it was Collins' idea. We also knew that Sara was due on the 15th, Mimi, Maureen and Collins are watching the kids while we're here." Joanne explained.

"Oh. Okay," Mark said, still stunned and touched that his friends were here. "Well, our little girl – Jennifer Rose – was born about an hour ago. Sara's in recovery and is resting – she'll go to the birthing suite in about an hour. Jennifer Rose is 7 pounds, 11 ounces and is 18.2 inches long. She's in the nursery, so if you guys would follow me, I'll take you to see her."

Mark kept looking over his shoulder as his friends followed him to the nursery. He could see that they were falling asleep on their feet, especially Joanne – Mark knew she had court the following morning, but would probably miss it so she could sleep.

"There she is – second row, third from the left." Mark told his friends, pointing to his little girl. She was wrapped in a pink blanket and was currently fast asleep.

"Oh, Mark. She's beautiful!" Roger told his best friend, hugging him. Mark smiled and returned the hug.

"She's so pretty, Marky. Congrats!" Angel told Mark, also hugging him. Mark smiled and hugged her back.

Joanne mumbled something that sounded like 'congratulations' and sloppily hugged Mark, making him laugh.

"We better get her home. Tell Sara and Jennifer we said 'hi' and give hugs for us." Roger said. Mark promised he would and went to the birthing suite, preparing it for Sara's arrival.

He was watching some TV when Sara and Jennifer came into the room. Mark put some hand sanitizer on and carefully picked up Jennifer. She was fast asleep at the moment, but would wake soon to nurse.

"Hi princess. I'm your daddy – I just wanted to say that you are the most precious little thing I have ever seen in my whole life. That's your mommy over there and she is looking forward to holding you. Before I hand you to your mommy, I just want to say that you are not dating until you're thirty and not a year younger." Mark whispered to his daughter as he held her in his arms.

Sara had been sleeping, but she had heard Mark's every word. She smiled sleepily and carefully sat up when Jenny began crying.

"Honey, I'll take her – she's hungry." Sara whispered, extending her arms. Mark carefully placed Jenny in Sara's arms and watched his wife nurse their daughter for the first time.

When Jenny was done nursing, Sara carefully burped her before handing her to Mark. Mark sang her a lullaby and placed her in her bassinet.

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch, okay?" Mark told Sara.

"Okay, honey. I love you." Sara whispered, smiling at her loving husband.

"Love you, too, baby." Mark whispered back, kissing her forehead. He then went to the closet and found the spare blanket and pillow. He made a bed out of the couch and got comfortable. He found the book he was reading and watched Sara from the top of the book. She got into a comfortable position and fell asleep a short time later.

When Sara and Jenny were fast asleep, Mark got out of bed and found his camera. He turned it on and zoomed in on his daughter and sleeping wife.

"December 15th, 2013 3:12 AM Eastern Standard Time. I have been a father for three hours and twelve minutes – our daughter Jenny is fast asleep, as is Sara. I couldn't be prouder of her and will always love both of them forever, no matter what," he then focused the camera back on Jenny and softly sang, "You Are My Sunshine" to the sleeping baby.

The following morning, Roger, Mimi, Grace, Savannah, Maureen, Joanne and Oliver entered the room and quickly got to work putting up streamers and all the other decorations they had brought with them.

"When are Collins, Ana and Angel coming?" Maureen quietly whispered to Roger.

"They're not – Ana's really sick, so the two of them are staying with her." Roger replied, putting out the stuffed animals around the room.

Mark stirred and sat up, putting his glasses on. He saw his friends smiling at him as he got off the couch and put his blankets and pillows away.

"May I hold her?" Savannah asked Mark.

"Sure, but you need to put hand sanitizer on first," Mark told the young girl. He watched Roger help Savannah put sanitizer on and helped her sit on the couch. "Now, support her head and hold her up a little bit, there you go. I think she likes you."

"What's her name?" Savannah asked, not looking up from holding Jenny.

"Jennifer Rose Cohen, but we're calling her Jenny for short." Mark answered.

"Hi Jenny! I'm Savannah Davis and I'm your cousin. I just met you, but you're the most beautiful baby I've seen." Savannah told the little baby. She started stirring and then began crying. Sara woke up with a start and saw everyone, minus Collins, Angel and Ana in the room.

"Ana got really sick last night, so Angel and Collins are tending to her. They send their love." Joanne told Sara before she could ask, placing the baby in Sara's arms.

Mark drew the curtain around Sara's bed so she could have some privacy. He stayed with Sara and watched her nurse her little one.

"I'm so proud of you." Mark told Sara, kissing her temple. Sara smiled as she watched Jenny nurse.

"I know." Sara replied, gently burping Jenny when she finished nursing. Mark put on some sanitizer and gently picked up his little girl. Sara nestled back against the pillows and fell asleep.

Mark put Jenny in her bassinet and looked at his friends. He opened some presents and cards from everyone, smiling and thanking each of them.

One by one, Mark's friends left the birthing suite. Mark closed the door and sat next to Sara, holding her hand and stroking her hair when Mark's mother, sister and father entered the suite.

"I thought you guys weren't coming until tomorrow!" Mark whispered.

"We came a day early and we wanted to see our new granddaughter!" Mrs. Cohen told Mark.

"Okay, but ma, keep your voice down! Both Sara and Jenny are sleeping!" Mark told his mother, squeezing some sanitizer on her hands, along with his father's and sister's. He then squeezed some onto his own hands and gently picked up his little girl. Mr. Cohen was ready first, so Mark placed Jenny in his arms.

"I hope you picked a strong Jewish name for her." Mrs. Cohen told Mark.

"Sara and I named her Jennifer Rose, but we're calling her Jenny for short." Mark told his mother, stroking some hair out of Jenny's face.

"When are Sara's parents coming?" Mr. Cohen asked.

"They can't make it – there was a horrible snowstorm. We're gonna Skype with them when we go home." Mark answered, looking over at Sara. Her brown hair was a tangle around her head and she looked like she was sleeping soundly.

"Dad, it's my turn." Cindy told Mr. Cohen. He kissed the top of Jenny's head before handing her to Cindy.

"Where are Chris and Esther?" Mark inquired.

"Scott's watching them. They'll be back later to see you," Cindy told her brother, looking at her niece. "Mark, she's so beautiful."

"Thanks." Mark thanked his sister, reaching for his baby when she started stirring.

"Is she awake?" Sara's voice croaked.

"No, honey. Go back to sleep." Mark told his beloved. She stretched, yawned and went back to sleep.

Two days later, Sara and Mark were given permission to go home. Mark put Jenny in her car seat as Sara sat next to her daughter. Roger was in front and Mimi was in the back, next to Sara. The girls were in school and then going to friend's houses.

"Careful. Watch your step." Roger told Sara as he and Mimi walked with her while Mark put Jenny in her nursery. Roger, Mimi and the girls were staying with the Cohen's for a while, since their new apartment wasn't furnished yet.

"Where do you want to be, sweetie?" Mark asked Sara.

"I need to nurse her, but I'll do that in the nursery." Sara told Mark.

"Okay. Do you need help?" Mark asked. Sara nodded and without hesitation, Mark helped her to the nursery. "Let me know when you're done."

"I will, honey." Sara told Mark as he handed her Jenny.

Mark kissed the top of Sara's head before exiting the room. He went to the kitchen and found Roger standing at the stove.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mark asked.

"You guys don't have any food, so Mimi and I are gonna go shopping on our way to pick up Savannah and Grace." Roger told Mark.

"I'm confused – I thought that Savannah and Grace were going to spend the night at friend's houses?" Mark asked, completely confused.

"Savannah doesn't want to go and Grace isn't feeling well." Roger answered as Mimi walked into the kitchen.

"Hey. How's Sara doing?" Mimi asked.

"She's nursing Jenny right now, but should be done soon." Mark told Mimi.

"Hey Mark – why don't you come with me? You know what Sara likes to eat. Plus, you haven't gotten out of the house much since Jenny was born." Roger told Mark.

"Okay." Mark said before putting on his jacket, hat, gloves and scarf. He then followed Roger out of the apartment and into the snow.

Twenty minutes later, Roger, Mark and the girls entered the apartment and went to do their own things. Mark went straight for the nursery where he found Sara nursing Jenny and humming.

"Hey. I thought she was asleep – what happened?" Mark questioned, going to pick up his little one.

"She was asleep, then she woke up. She was hungry." Sara told Mark, continuing to rock her daughter in the rocking chair. Mark kissed the top of Sara's head before exiting the nursery.

"Uncle Mark, can we see the baby, please?" Savannah pleaded.

"Your aunt Sara is nursing the baby right now, but maybe in a little bit you can." Mark told Savannah. She smiled and galloped off.

"Savannah – quiet feet, please!" Roger told his youngest as she came into the kitchen. Mark, Mimi and Roger started working on dinner while Sara nursed Jenny.

"Why don't we go out to eat?" Savannah suggested.

"I wish we could, but Jenny's only two days old, and she needs shots so she doesn't get sick." Mark explained.

"I could give her shots!" Savannah stated.

Mark and Roger laughed – Savannah looked offended.

"Honey, a doctor has to give Jenny her shots." Roger told his youngest. Savannah frowned and walked off.

Mark went to check on Sara – she was singing to Jenny, who was fast asleep.

"How's she doing?" Mark asked, looking over Sara's shoulder.

"She's good. I'll be out to join you in a moment." Sara whispered to Mark, kissing his cheek.

"Okay. Love you." Mark told Sara as he exited the nursery.

"Mark? What's going on?" Mimi asked as Mark came into the kitchen.

"Sara's finishing up with Jenny and should be out here soon." Mark told his friends, taking in all the wonderful smells.

"She had a C-Section, so shouldn't she be resting?" Roger asked, extremely confused.

"Yeah, she SHOULD be resting, but she's as stubborn as a mule," Mark told his friends, going back to the nursery. He found Sara there, singing softly to Jenny. "Honey, you're supposed to be resting, not up on your feet!"

Sara smiled sheepishly and got into bed. Mark kissed her forehead and exited their room.

Mark dished up some dinner for himself and Sara, which he brought to their room. He then set his dinner on the bed and went to get Jenny. He put her in the pack-and-play and watched her sleep as he ate. He finished his dinner and picked up his little one. She was fast asleep and was the spitting image of Sara – Jenny inherited her dark hair and chin. From Mark, she got his nose, lips and ears.

The little one cooed in Mark's arms as Mark moved from the armchair to the rocking chair. He turned Jenny so she was facing him.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Mark told his little one, rocking her slowly in the rocking chair.

Sara stirred in her sleep and sat up in bed. She smiled when she saw Mark and Jenny bonding.

"Honey, do you want me to take her?" Sara asked.

"No, sweetness – I got it," Mark told her, holding Jenny close to him. Jenny woke up and began wailing loudly. "Shh, baby girl. It's okay, shh."

"Mark – let me take her. I know that cry – she needs her diaper changed," Sara told him as Mark brought Jenny over to Sara. "Hi baby girl. It's okay. I gotcha. Let's get you changed and into something clean, how does that sound?"

Mark watched Sara care for Jenny. Jenny stopped her crying when her diaper was changed and Sara was holding her.

"Is there anything I can do, sweetness?" Mark asked, looking at his wife and daughter. Sara held Jenny so that the baby was facing her. Sara supported her bottom and head as the baby slept on her chest.

"Not right now, sweetheart." Sara whispered as she rubbed Jenny's back. Mark kissed both of their heads as he exited the room.

_Oh, we give thanks, we give thanks  
For this precious day_

When Jenny was two, Mark and Sara decided to try and have another child. They had a boy, but he was born two months early and died in Sara's arms. She cried for three weeks straight and would've taken her own life if her husband and daughter, plus all her friends and family – were there to support her.

Sara knew that with her friends and family by her side nothing could go wrong or hurt her.


End file.
